total drama rundown my way
by Scorponok
Summary: this is my version based on the original total drama island rundown


TOTAL DRAMA RUNDOWN

canada, a cold, barren place. yet we have assembled 25 brave teenagers, willing to battle the elements, all for-

chris: whoa! whoa! whoa! what? hold on a minute bruh, i think you're talking about a different reality show. the one i have does include 25 teens, but brave and determined are not the first words that come to mind. its the total drama rundown, six series of the six seasons of total drama, and we're starting with the first series, the total drama island rundown. the first season of the series took place on the island of wawanakwa somewhere in muskoga, ontario. right at a crumby old summercamp. before the season could take place we needed fo find some contestants. now the contestants we sought for needed two requirements: you had to be at least 16, and you had to be crazy, manipulative or even psychotic to be on this show. in the end, we ended up with 25 teenagers: gwen, duncan, heather, izzy, courtney, alejandro, ezekiel, lindsay, cody, bridgette, owen, noah, trent, justin, sierra, dj, harold, leshawna, tyler, geoff, eva, katie, sadie, beth, and jasmine. before we got the show started, we split them into 2 teams, the killer bass and the screaming gophers. the rules where that the winners were safe, the losers had to vote off one of their teammates and watch them walk the dock of shame toward the boat of losers and leave the island for good. and believe you me, we the first 6 eliminations were brutal. ezekiel was the first one to go for his rude comments about women. eva was next after she lost her temper and accused her team of stealing her mp3 player. not surprisingly, noah became the next one for refusing to take part in the dodgeball competition. justin was next after the talent contest when it was clear to him that beauty wasn't really a talent. katie and sadie got lost in the camping challenge which cost their team the challenge, but it was katie that sent packing. tyler was the next one gone after the phobia factor challenge. why? he couldn't get over his fear of chickens. i find some sort of amusement seeing their sad faces leave. what do expect? i'm a host. izzy wasn't eliminated yet, but she left when the r.c.m.p. came to arrest her for being awol after blowing up a military barracks. cody then got mauled by a bear and was no more use to his team. beth got the axe after she cursed her team with a voodoo doll thing she took from boney island. next, sadie was trusted to knock courtney unconcious, but the dynamic duo was reunited. sierra became the next one after she accidentally threw the basic training challenge, which also saw duncan, courtney and gwen spend exile on boney island after an anonymous note exposed them, who was behind it was revealed when we saw the tape.

 **harold: you guys think you're so funny. lets see how you like it when someone gives you a taste of your own medicine.**

the carma really stank there, because harold was the next one sent home. jasmine was unfortunate to be the next one sent home after the next challenge went sunk. next up izzy returned in time for the merge which saw courtney unexpectedly eliminated. trent was next after he convinced heather and six others how much of a threat his hookup with gwen was. next up bridgette was eliminated for being a threat herself, so it was bye bye nice girl. lindsay became the next one when she became the last one to wipeout, which meant goodbye to lindsay and her luxury luggage. next one involved facing a not so real psycho killer, but dj bolted before he even saw the killer and was eliminated. next elimination came which sealed alejandro's fate, but not before he finally got heather to finally admit her feelings and ended up becoming his. and speaking of couples, what good would total drama be without any couples, i mean you can't possibly have a reality show without some crazy hook ups. and when they were not busy dodging escaped psycho killers, wild animals and bruise popping paintballs some of those couples actually have time to make out. even our big buddy owen hooking up with izzy while hiding from an escaped psycho killer. enough of that, back to the elimination. izzy didn't hit the animal she was suppose to find, so she was gone. next, geoff and gwen started playing, but that's why geoff was eliminated next, because he was too nice. no wonder he and bridgette clicked. the next elimination came when we visited the ousted campers at the ritzy playa de losers where they unexpectedly voted off someone which turned out to be leshawna. next came when chef left the final four out in the woods after he teamed duncan and owen against gwen and heather. in this one, heather and gwen finally became friends, but it was the guys who were on the chopping block. duncan's bad boy skills were what ultimately sealed his fate. next up was when the final three had to do twisted dares made by the 23 ousted campers in the sickest game of spin the bottle. it was this challenge that finally eliminated heather, leaving gwen and owen to the finale. wait a minute, gwen owen gwen owen gwen owen. coincidence? i think not. anyway, finally, gwen and owen faced each other in the reject olympics which saw owen the victor. now owen, we knew he was gonna be a handful. while everyone else was busy making their strategies and alliances, owen was burping, farting and eating his way to the million. well, that's all. tune in next for TOTAL DRAMA RUNDOWN!


End file.
